Circunstancial
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: PKMNSpecial.:.Porque las circunstancias los llevaron a un punto en el que las cosas no podrían haber sido de otra manera, sólo quedaba creer que si hubieran sido diferentes… tal vez otra sería su historia.:.HINT Grantedshipping-LancexYellow.


Disclaimer: No tengo nada que ver con la elaboración del manga de pokémon special ni del juego. Así que es propiedad de otras gentes que obviamente no soy yo. Digo, por algo estoy aquí eue.

**Advertencias:**  
>-Hint Grantedshipping o séase, LancexYellow.<br>-Ubicado en algún momento después (lejano) de la saga Yellow. Digamos que tiempecito antes de HG/SS porque ahí Lance es aliado de Gold y compañía XD (y porque no sé de que va en su totalidad ese arco).

* * *

><p>De haber sabido de antemano los resultados de su pequeña visita al bosque verde, se hubiera abstenido de hacerlo y aguantado hasta otro día. Lo curioso era que, si bien hubiera <em>preferido<em> evitarlo, que sucediera tampoco le molestaba. Siendo sinceros, desconocía el porqué de esto. Tal vez porque hubiera preferido mantenerse al margen de ese tipo de situaciones en lo que le quedase de vida, o porque su orgullo no le permitía tragarse el hecho de que quizá todo lo que le había pasado hasta entonces era necesario, o a lo mejor porque la principal causante del incidente fuera precisamente _ella_, y que, en consecuencia, su mente formara inexplicables cadenas de pensamiento donde resaltaba siempre como un _antes_ y un _después_ en su vida. Porque le parecía curioso, como, por más que lo pensará, por más que en su mente cambiará las circunstancias y cada variable de su vida… ella era un permanente que tenía que quedarse, o en el peor de los casos_, que él no quería _que se fuera.

Y eso que sólo había ido a dar una vuelta a causa de un arranque de nostalgia nada propio de él. Pero debió haber previsto que ella podría estar ahí. Digo, si tomaba en cuenta el don que compartían era un encuentro remotamente probable, que si, en serio querían ser técnicos, podría decirse que de uno a un millón. Lo cual no quiere decir imposible, pero si extremadamente difícil.

¡Su maldita suerte que esa fuera el uno entre el millón!

Sólo estaba caminando sin rumbo aparente, guiándose por los recuerdos de su –en aquel entonces- feliz infancia, cuando pasó frente a un nido de rattatas que ella estaba dibujando.

— ¿Lance?

Creyó, que había sido obra de su imaginación, pero prefirió asegurarse así que se giró a verle. Y sí, era ella. Sentada entre dos árboles que la ocultaban muy bien, y a su lado, estaba su pikachu durmiendo.

—Oh, Yellow —había dicho, como si no fuera la responsable de que su plan fracasara. Porque aunque fuera orgulloso, no por eso era también un aferrado a lo que no podía hacerse. Después de todo, sólo tenía que encontrar métodos más eficaces… o eso creía en ese punto de su encuentro con ella.

Recordemos que no lo había previsto.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró muy impresionada de verlo después de tanto tiempo. Y el también, porque apenas se acordaba –por no decir, "se daba cuenta"- de que ella, naturalmente, podría estar ahí. Pero ahí aún no empezaban sus reprimendas. Para él sólo era un encuentro casual sin importancia.

Grave Error.

— ¿Ho…hola? —le dijo, por su tono, no muy segura de sus palabras.

—Lo mismo digo —fue su sencilla e indiferente respuesta. Porque aunque fuera "orgulloso-no-aferrado" si tenía el resentimiento suficiente para olvidar todo tipo de cortesía con quien había arruinado un plan al que le había invertido tanto.

Siguió, entonces, uno de esos silencios incómodos donde ninguno se movió o dijo algo, obviamente al no saber cómo reaccionar. Ósea, ¿en serio esperaban un "¿hola, como estas?" ¿En serio? Pues no. Con ellos dos no podía ser así.

Porque él, y estaba 100% seguro que ella también, sabía que las circunstancias fueron tales que no podía ser de otra manera. Y una leve risilla escapó de sus labios.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Simplemente, encontré… gracioso —comentó no muy segura de usar la palabra correcta—, que bajo otras circunstancias, este encuentro pudo haber sido más ameno.

— ¿Otras circunstancias donde no te hubieras entrometido en mis planes? —trató de adivinar.

—Más o menos. O donde tú no hubieras atentado contra la humanidad. Aunque dudó que nos hubiéramos conocido de no ser así.

Ahora, que no pudieran iniciar la conversación con un "¿Cómo estás?" no quería decir que no pudieran mantener una.

— ¿Y eso lo dices por…?

La rubia hizo un mohín, pues al parecer no tenía intención de alargar ese encuentro más de lo debido.

—Mira, si yo te hubiera conocido… por ejemplo aquí, antes de que conociera a Red, a lo mejor ni me hubieras prestado mucha atención, era una niña miedosa de los pokémon.

Él se cruzó de brazos, prestándole toda su atención.

—Y si yo no hubiera conocido a Red —siguió—, jamás hubiera aprendido a ser valiente y mucho menos hubiera tenido la fuerza para enfrentarme a ti. Es obvio que si otras fueran las circunstancias, ni siquiera te hubiera saludado y hubieras seguido tu camino como si nada.

—Cierto. Me hubieras parecido muy insignificante como para ser merecedora de mi atención —le miro molesta—. Pero las cosas fueron de una manera en especial para que yo pudiera hacerte en el mundo y tú a mí.

Ella no dijo más, sino que se giró a su pikachu dormida, a la cual sacudió levemente. Un momento después se subió a su hombro y se levantó.

—Aunque, no está mal pensar que tal vez pudo haber sucedido de otra manera —la miró con curiosidad. Ella suspiró resignada—. No sé, ambos somos de aquí, compartimos un mismo don…

— ¿Eso crees? —la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Lo sé.

Lanzó una risotada.

—Creo que no se ha aclarado el punto —empezó—. De otra manera nunca te hubiera hecho caso. Ni para ser tú amigo.

—Bueno, yo sólo decía que otra pudo haber sido la historia. —se explicó abochornada pero frunciendo el ceño—. Bueno, ya me voy, se me hace tarde. Nos vemos.

Y se había ido. Él ni se molestó en despedirse. Pero mientras la miraba partir no dejó de pensar en lo que dijo.

Si, podían _creer_ que bajo otras circunstancias su encuentro pudo haber sido diferente. Sorteó muchas posibilidades, unas donde no la conocía y otras donde sí. Y aunque ya no quería pensar más al respecto, su mente le estaba haciendo una mala jugada pues no dejaba la idea en paz, ni la dejo por un buen tiempo.

Porque la idea de su vida sin Yellow, si bien, la hubiera preferido. Tenerla en ella no le resultaba ninguna molestia…

Cosa que debería preocuparle.

Suspiró con fastidio.

De haber sabido de antemano los resultados de su pequeña visita al bosque verde, se hubiera abstenido de hacerlo y aguantado hasta otro día.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos especiales a Elyon-chan quien fue mi Beta para esta cosa.<strong>

* * *

><p>La idea llegó a mí mientras iba en taxi a mi casa y "Bloody Mary" de Lady Gaga me acompañó en su elaboración. Y debo decir que hace mucho que quería hacer algo de mi pareja favorita del manga ;3 (Y en realidad fueron esos dos la razón principal que empecé a leerlo) aunque sólo sea un hint, así es una manera en la que veo su relación. Además, no puedo creer que haya tan poco material de ellos si son <em>totally awesome together. <em>Ella tan buena y el tan psicótico.

Y… ¿Soy yo o es la cosa más _In Character_ que he hecho ;A;?

PD: ¡Reviews plis! *3*


End file.
